


Slasherbastard Matchups

by slasherbastard



Series: Slasherbastard Matchups [1]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), House of Wax (2005), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, Requested, Slasher, matchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: Requested matchups from my tumblr (requests are always open, just letting you guys know)
Relationships: chop top/matchup, otis driftwood/matchup, vincent sinclair/matchup
Series: Slasherbastard Matchups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193129
Kudos: 1





	1. Vincent Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆Hey can I have a match up?☆
> 
> ♡Gender: afab nonbinary  
> ♡Height: probably 5'3 (I'm very short)  
> ♡I have medically diagnosed adhd and anxiety.  
> °My hobbies: Drawing (any type of art but mostly Drawing).  
> ♡Likes: music (preferably mcr), cuddling, talking about my favorite things and telling jokes.  
> ♡Dislikes: yelling and loud noises.  
> ☆Appearance!!☆  
> Short dark hair, light brown eyes and a small body frame as well as a baby face (young looking face without makeup lol) and I wear alot of dark colored clothing but I'll change my style every now and then.  
> ☆◇Personality◇☆  
> I can be shy when you first meet me like, can't talk shy but once you get to know me I am sarcastic, I have abit of dark humor, and I can be funny. I'll get quiet if someone shouts but I'm a pretty chill person at times.  
> I'll tell my partner how beautiful/handsome they are and I'll draw them portraits of them for them. I can be a pretty touch starved person so I'll cuddle whenever with my partner at random times. I can be abit protective if someone hurts my partner.  
> ((Sorry if it's too much ^^'))

Thank you, it's not too much at all! And I match you up with Vincent Sinclair!

**You guys have quite a bit in common.** When you first met Vincent you were very shy around him which he completely understood since he’s the shy type as well, mostly around people he’s not familiar with (and a bit hostile, but you’re an exception). You both are interested in art which is a huge bonus, you both love to make and draw stuff for each other - Vincent particularly loves your portraits of him, it makes him wonder how you’d draw him without his mask on. 

**Vincent loves your music taste** considering you’re into the same sort of music. He loves hearing you hum along to my chemical romance while working, most of the time you have no idea you’re humming until Vincent starts humming as well. Your style as well, this man loves everything about you. Sometimes when you decide to change up your clothing from the usual dark layers he’ll lend you one of his lighter sweaters which is a bit big on you, but it’s still comfy as hell. 

**He’s fine with the fact that you’re non-binary,** it’s none of his business what you identify as and he respects you. He understands your anxiety a bit more than your adhd but tries his best to learn more about it, and tries to help out as much as he can anytime you’re feeling overwhelmed, especially if Bo raises his voice at you when he’s in one of his moods. Sometimes when you’re hanging out with Vincent and his brothers and Bo starts getting rowdy, Vince usually holds your hand under the table unless it’s too much for you, then he’ll let you go back to the basement for a well needed time out.

**Your more “open” personality gave Vincent whiplash.** He was really used to you being quiet around him and his brothers but after you started getting more comfortable you began getting more playful and sarcastic around the three. But Vince is also glad you’ve eased up to him and his family. Also Vincent loves your jokes - the darker ones are his favourites though. He’s mostly non verbal but he sometimes laughs at your jokes or makes a small grunt instead. The two of you are both touch starved so surprise hugs become a thing between the two of you but only when neither of you are busy - especially not when Vincent’s working on his sculptures, you made that mistake once. As the two of you start getting closer, Vincent will start wearing his mask around you less of the time.


	2. Otis Driftwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a matchup please 👉👈
> 
> I’m genderfluid and Bisexual, short dirty blond hair, I like to dye my hair but don’t do it often. My eyes change color between blue, gray, and green idk why. Kinda short (think about 5’1), pale af, and skinny(I’m weak too lmao).
> 
> I’m very physically affectionate and and praise people a LOT. I’m extremely careful about boundaries, even if I don’t have a lot. I tend to be as transparent as possible and can be brutally honest without realizing it. On god I couldnt care less about gender roles or any of that.
> 
> I love music, I really couldn’t live without it. I love art, drawing, painting, clay, making jewelry, any and all. I like giving friends stuff even tho I get shy about it. I love listening to people talk! There are no must haves for me bc I’m super adaptable.
> 
> I have a problem of getting overwhelmed and spending some time to myself, but I try to make it up to people! I don’t really hold grudges, but even if I do I’ll get over it pretty fast.

Thanks for the request! I match you with the devil himself doing the devil’s work- Otis Driftwood!

**This guy thinks you’re a badass.** Hands down, a total badass. He likes that you don’t care about fitting into a specific box and how brutally honest you can be, Otis himself is also a pretty blunt person and he wants someone with fire and you’ve got it. Otis’ views are a bit old but once he meets you they all go out the window. Seriously, Otis can’t think of a single thing that he doesn’t not like about you - except for your height. He will tease you and get very cocky about it but will also fight anyone who gives you shit about being short. Just a warning, he’s gonna be really curious about how you identify - his views are really old and he may think you’re joking at first and he might be close-minded about it but once he realises you’re serious he’ll try to make it up to you but you will have to be the one to explain to him more in depth and he will fight anyone who thinks otherwise of you - but overall he doesn’t care what you look like but secretly he thinks your hair is cool whenever it’s dyed. He won’t urge or force you to dye your hair but whenever you do he will acknowledge it a lot more - yeah he’s not a subtle guy.

**Once you and Otis are a thing,** you are family and the Firefly’s will protect you and treat you like one of their own - and bonus: Baby will treat you like the sister she never had. Otis is the type to defend you against anyone who either disagrees with you or even looks at you funny (trust me it happens a lot more than you’d expect). There was one incident when Otis took you out to a bar once and he had to “rescue” you from a fight after you pissed a biker off, fun times. While you’re really careful about boundaries Otis doesn’t really understand the concept of them. He’s bound to kiss you or grab your ass at random times since you’re really affectionate and he’s always more than happy to return the favour but will also back down if you tell him you’re uncomfortable. On that note, he also loves your praise - he wants nothing more than to make you happy.

**Otis loves to talk about anything** and everything and the fact that you’ll listen to him makes him happy. It’s nice for him to have someone to talk to - usually he talks to the victims but he prefers someone who actually listens and remembers his ramblings and not someone who’s going to take his secrets to the grave so soon. He’s also a good listener himself, not really the type to stop whatever he’s doing to listen to you - unless it’s urgent. The two of you also share a love for art - although he’s more into making art out of victims while you’d rather stick to the safer option of using paint and clay (he doesn’t judge you for it, the life of a sadistic killer isn’t for everyone). Don’t be shy to make him things! The first time you make him something - probably a bracelet - he’ll try to act like it’s not much but he’ll wear it until the day he joins the devil and if anyone tries to make fun of it then they might end up as one of his next sculptures. 

**Otis isn’t as obsessed with music** as you are but he has his fair share of taste. He’s not the thieving type but he loves to cause a bit of chaos so he’ll probably pull a few strings and get you any album or record you desire. He’ll be curious to listen to your favourite songs and learn more about you through them. Otis isn’t a comforting type either so if you ever feel overwhelmed by anything, this guy won’t be the type to hold you and tell you everything’s going to be okay, in fact he’d understand you wanting to be alone - the Firefly house can get a bit loud sometimes especially with the shows they put on for the victims and , well, the victims in general.


	3. Chop Top Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a gay trans man and I’m like 5’0” lmaoo I love playing guitar, listening to rock/metal music, and drawing! I’m not sure if it’s relevant but I have Bipolar Disorder and PTSD, and I like collecting bones/dead things hahaha! As for my appearance, I like wearing colorful/weird stuff! Like heart shaped glasses, shirts with weird images/text on them, rainbow socks… I’m kind of a fashion disaster lmao but it makes me happy! I have short, dark, curly hair and tan skin and I kind of have a baby face lol! For personality, I’m mostly quiet, but I get very passionate about certain things, especially the things that I like! I love joking around and being lighthearted! I’m pretty chill, but I’ve been told I’m a little scary when I’m angry hahaha! I’m super physically affectionate and I struggle with separation anxiety with people I really care about! I can be kind of protective too! And uhh yeah! I think that’s it!! I hope this isn’t excessive! Thank you so much in advance! Again, I hope you’re having a good day today! ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just found your blog recently, but I want to quickly say that I really love your writing!! You’re so talented and good at eliciting emotions! Your work has inspired me to get back into writing as well and you seem super nice! Keep doing what you’re doing!! ❤️ I’m not sure if matchups are still open, feel free to ignore this if they’re closed! But I hope you’re having a good day today! I’ll put my matchup info below:
> 
> ((I wanted to include this here because it didn't all fit in the summary))

First of all I nearly cried reading the note, ahh thank you so much you’re so nice! Sorry this took forever to write-

I pair you with Chop Top Sawyer!

**The two of you are a real team.** You’re more laid back and chill while Choptop is loud and crazy, you both go together perfectly. Seriously, even your interests match up nicely. You like collecting bones and dead things? One of the perks of dating a cannibal and living in the middle of rural texas is that there’s bound to be bones just lying around somewhere. Expect Chop Top to bring you human bones from his family’s previous victims, but if you’re not cool with collecting human bones then he’ll take you out to look for animal carcasses. You like jokes? So does Chop! He’s probably really into really bad jokes as well as dad jokes - also a few dirty ones if you’re okay with that. 

**Chop Top has PTSD too** so he understands what it’s like but he doesn’t understand what you’ve specifically gone through. If you’re comfortable speaking about it with him then he’s all ears. He himself doesn’t really like to talk about the war, but he might if he’s feeling a bit vulnerable. He isn’t very educated on bipolar disorder so if you’re ever feeling overwhelmed or having a depressive episode, Chop Top is one of those people who cries when he sees other people cry so if you’re ever upset you may have to end up comforting him, but he’ll also try to get your mind off of those negative thoughts and try to tell you the dumb jokes that you told him that made him nearly fall over laughing. When you’re feeling more hyper he will keep a closer eye on you just to make sure you don’t get yourself hurt - he may be a sadist but he’s also a gentleman, sort of. Also he’s perfectly fine with you being trans! He doesn’t think any less of you and won’t let anyone treat you badly or misgender you . He is very supportive but he will need you to educate him more on the topic.

**Chop Top loves your style** since it’s close to his but a little move evolved and he will probably take inspiration from you and try to steal your clothes and if none of them fit him he will steal your sunglasses. Also he doesn’t understand half of your shirts but he still thinks they’re funny - you definitely would’ve had to make a lot of them yourself since this is the 70s, and Chop Top would 100% want to match with you. Your wardrobe is full of bright colours and shitposts (do you like those shirts with oddly specific texts on them? Because that’s all I can think about). Imagine Drayton trying to figure out what the hell your shirts mean. _**“Never underestimate a man who was born in July and plays the guitar and is terrified of their aunt, and does everything they can to avoid her at family gatherings- What in the goddamn hell is that supposed to mean? What’dya mean there’s worse ones?”**_  
Think about it, you and Chop Top laughing your asses off as you both show Drayton your shared collection of weird shirts, congratulations - you’ve broken Drayton. 

**Another thing about this rat is that he craves your affection.** He’s a very clingy man and that mixed with your physical affection? Heaven to him. The two of you will just lay in bed cuddling for as long as you possibly can before Chop Top needs to get up and deal with his family. Chop Top definitely hates leaving you alone - probably even more than you hate being away from him - but at the end of the day when you guys are reunited, it’s just endless kissing and cuddling until you fall asleep. On the topic of affection, Chop Top loves nicknames - he also likes it when you call him Bobby.


	4. Brahms Heelshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i get a matchup? If not just ignore
> 
> Im 5'2. Afab and i go by all pronouns. I love to draw and read. As well as write. I have diagnosed DID. I can be motherly, and gentle. Or I can be a straight up bitch. I like to playfully insult people but if they don't like it ill stop. I love cottegecore, Goth , vintage and dark academia lifestyles. I love to sleep and eat. I love to be crushed in hugs. I love gentle people and i love people who are bad influences too. I love love love cheesecake. I always buy a whole set. I love to cook. And i love to feed people and be fed. My love language is feeding,eating together,touch, words of affection and ect. Im salvadorian. My food stay seasoned. I love cats and animals in general. I catch feelings way to quickly to. Like you can open the door for me once and I'll call in love. I have trust issues like i dont trust easily or sometimes i trust to much and yeah i cant make a decision to save my life im nonbinary pansexual multi aesthetic bitch who cant get my life together

As I was reading this I just knew 2 things. 1) a nonbinary pansexual multi aesthetic bitch who cant get their life together? Same here. and 2) This just screams one name- Brahms Heelshire!

**Where do I begin, Brahms loves you.** When you first entered the estate for your nanny job, he thought you were pretty but he didn’t realise how amazing you’d be. He did get a bit jealous about your interactions with Malcolm, though - ESPECIALLY when he mentioned that there was a place in town that made the best cheesecakes and he was happy to take you there for a “professional courtesy” as he liked to call it. You’re surprised that Malcolm is still alive - even after you discovered Brahms, Malcolm did try to take you up on the offer every few weeks. How you’ve kept Brahms hidden from him is beyond you - not to mention you definitely had feelings for him early on during your stay. As Brahms watched you through the walls he fell in love with you even more, you treated the doll so well and the thought of Malcolm stealing you away angered him. Your love for the gothic and vintage aesthetics and cottagecore/dark academia lifestyles only grew during your stay at the Heelshire Manor. Everything about it fascinated you, from the secluded manor to the literature stacked on the shelves to the old toys in doll Brahms’ bedroom, you love all of it. When you’re not busy with chores you sort of just sink into this space where you feel like you’re in a story.

 **Telling him about your DID is a huge step,** and it isn’t hard for Brahms to process this new found information. He thinks it’s interesting and he will have a lot of questions about it as any curious person would - if he oversteps any boundaries, know that he means no harm since this might be the first time he’s heard about it. If you ever feel ashamed of yourself, Brahms will not stand for that and will prove to you that his feelings for you won’t change because of your disorder. Even though they are two different things, Brahms thinks that if you can love him for his face, then he can love you for your DID. Brahms tries to learn more about it so he can be prepared, he’ll also try to be more observant to make sure that anything that may be bothering you or harmful to your health is gone and if you’re under any stress he will leave you alone - as much as he doesn’t want to though. Even if it’s for a few hours, he’s still going to miss you - but if you want him around, he’s more than happy to stay with you. 

**Brahms sees you as not only a caregiver but also a significant other.** He loves your cooking, especially since it’s been 20 years since he ate a proper homemade meal that wasn’t cold by the time he was able to leave the walls to take it from the freezer. Brahms is gonna put on a bit of weight from how much you feed him, the first time he tried your cooking he nearly cried over how good it was. Brahms thinks - no, knows. He knows - that you’re the sweetest person he’s ever met and he would probably tear everything to pieces if he lost you.

Brahms doesn’t like animals at all but you could probably convince him to get a cat. _**“Cats eat rats, it could definitely solve the rat problem. Then we won’t need the traps.”**_ If you managed to convince him to adopt a cat he’d want to pick the breed and name it then avoid it. He’d probably want one of those really fluffy white ones and he’d name it after a character from one of the many books he’s read, Elizabeth, maybe. The day you bring it home you’d have to force Brahms to sit down and see what happens, hoping that neither of them react negatively to each other. Elizabeth will come up to him and rub against him while Brahms sits there frozen, you’d try to hide your laugh as he watches you, thinking **_“What the hell is it doing?”_** Long story short, these two are going to be inseparable - except for when it needs to be fed or it’s litter tray needs to be cleaned out. Brahms likes having Elizabeth around but you’re gonna have to be the responsible one and properly look after it.


	5. Jason Voorhees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could I get a matchup please? I’m a gay man, approximately 5’6, and I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality-wise, I’m very altruistic, and like having things in schedules, to keep things in orders. I’ve been told I’m the “mom friend” because I tend to cook them food, and give them rides to places. Physically, I’m very affectionate, and like to hold people, or be held.

This took me way too long to write I’m sorry. I was stuck between 3 different slashers, but finally, I have matched you with Jason Voorhees!

Jason didn’t think anyone had morals anymore, not that he ever knew anyone like that apart from his own mother. That was until he was watching the scene before him, Camp Crystal Lake had reopened for the millionth time and the counsellors were being as careless as the ones from decades ago. When he first saw you he was confused by his feelings, he should’ve been feeling bloodlust and murderous but something about you stuck out to him - so he decided to give it a day or two before going on his killing spree. The next morning he tried to keep an eye on you, he watched you being friendly with the other counsellors and talking to the children but he stopped when he realised someone had pushed one of the kids into the lake. It was like history repeating itself only this time the innocent child survived because someone cared enough to save him - and that someone was you. Jason couldn’t believe it and his feelings of uncertainty changed to love from that moment on.   
Before Jason approached you he went to his mother for advice and she told him that she approved of you. He was worried about how you’d react to him, he was a giant killer and you were a mid size, kind hearted human, but he pushed his thoughts aside and did what he had to do - kill all the counsellors and take you for himself. He tried to tell himself that kidnapping you was the only option to take away from his guilt and surprisingly, you were okay. Okay, you were a little freaked out when you woke up in his cabin away from the camp in the middle of the wooded area but Jason tried his hardest to help you feel more comfortable with your new life since he didn’t intend on letting you leave. It doesn’t take Jason long to realise how much better you are than he would’ve thought. He loves your cooking, he even decided to finally fix the oven so you could cook proper meals instead of eating campfire meals every night. You remind Jason a lot about his mother, you care for him when no one else will and always put yourself before others.  
You showed Jason a new side that he wasn’t all too familiar with. For starters, affection. The only person in his life who ever made him feel loved was his mother, and now he has you. He’s very touch starved and your very affectionate nature changed him, the two of you had to start off small and work your way up from hand holding to cuddling to your first kiss. Jason loves to hold you so much to the point where sometimes he’ll abandon his duties just to stay in bed with you. Jason tries not to bring you into his dirty work, so he prefers it when you help out with his “morning-afternoon” routine which is mostly just yard work - how else do you think that the camp stays in good shape when nobody goes near it for years at a time? - and collecting wood for the colder nights.


End file.
